Terribly Irresistible
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Finished! Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated to change him back when a certain blond decides to kick in. HD Slash! Mpreg!
1. There's no Boy Who Lived

Title: Terribly Irresistible  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Summary: Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated to change him back when a certain blond decides to kick in. H/D Slash! Mpreg!  
  
Rating: PG-13; I guess later will be R  
  
Status: BETAED BY: (Liliz's partner in crime) Starry Serpent  
  
Notes: Hope you like it, if I get enough reviews I'll continue! _{Italic}_ letter are Draco's thoughts. **/Bold/** letters are Harry's thoughts; _**{Bold and Italic}**_are both their thoughts.  
  
Chapter One: There's no Boy Who Lived  
  
**/This was horrible. Terribly horrible./**  
  
Ron looked at him fearfully and grimaced at his cold looks. "I'm so sorry Harry," he whispered weakly. "I never-"  
  
But Harry ignored him and left the Great Hall. Since they had entered the Advance Potion class, Snape had placed them in pairs and making complex potions such as pregnancy, hormones and well, changes. Unfortunately, Harry was paired with Ron while Malfoy was paired with Hermione.  
  
Ron whined about it all class long, and Harry was growing mad about it each second.  
  
"Ron, please, could you stop complaining and help me finish this potion?" Harry asked completely irritated, "Is not like Hermione will let Malfoy get on her nerves."  
  
Ron seems to calm down but drove Harry to the point of strangling him to death when he keeps murmuring 'but why?' "Ron, quit it!" he growled. "I can't concentrate!"  
  
"She's my girlfriend Harry and I hate her being near Malfoy!" he hissed at his raven haired friend. Harry looked at Hermione and Malfoy, working calmly on the potion which was turning a dark shade of blue while theirs were gray.  
  
"Hermione and Malfoy are doing fine. Their potion is dark blue just like Snape said when ours is gray for your ridiculous whining!"  
  
"My ridiculous whining?"  
  
"Yes," he hissed, "Who else had been whining about Hermione being paired with Malfoy for half an hour? Clearly, I wouldn't concentrate Ron and if we failed, we're doomed."  
  
"I'll fix it," Ron said hastily, lifting the cauldron. Harry snatched the cauldron from Ron's hands.  
  
"You will not Ron," he said, "You had done enough damage."  
  
"I want to fix it!"  
  
"Potter and Weasley, Stop bickering and finish that potion," Snape barked from his desk.  
  
Harry placed the cauldron on his side and glared at Ron. "You will hand down THE CORRECT ingredients." Ron crossed his arms and slumped deeper into his chair. "I don't want to."  
  
"Stop acting like a three years old Ron. You're seventeen!" Harry commented at Ron childish behavior.  
  
"Ten points will be taken away from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped standing ahead their desk. "For your childish bickering; now get back to work. Especially you, Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Hermione looked at them with her usual disapproving look. Ron blushed slightly having Harry glaring at him and Hermione's disapproving look at the same time. Malfoy, on the other hand made faces at him and cuddled closer to Hermione.  
  
"Now pass me the roots," Harry said but Ron took no notice as he whipped his hand angrily and knocked down the cauldron....  
  
Right into Harry's lap...  
  
Harry screamed so loudly that knocked Ron off his chair while moving his arms wildly. The thick gray liquid spread all around his lap and groin. Hastily, Ron picked up the cauldron, having the rest of the potion and accidentally spilled the rest of the container on Harry's face.  
  
Soon, Harry screamed once again, now crawling on his face while the liquid hissed and turn the raven haired boy's skin red. "It burns!" it was all could Harry said.  
  
"Stand back!" Snape shouted at the students, yanking them away from Harry as he dropped to his knees and twitched on the floor.  
  
Ron heard Malfoy laughing and turned to punch the blond. "No Ron!" Hermione said trying to stop the red head from making anymore accidents.  
  
"Out!" Snape bellowed with Harry on his arms after the gray liquid disappeared, "Get Out!"  
  
Everyone looked from the dungeons how Professor Snape ran down the corridor with Harry Potter on his arms, twitching slightly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The boy got burnt by a potion both Weasley and himself did wrong."  
  
"Burnt!? Or should you say changed?"  
  
"Now, Poppy, I'm sure you'll find a way to-"  
  
"You can't expect me to reverse him to his normal self," the woman named Poppy exclaimed angrily. "This is out of my hands, Albus."  
  
"I suggest you leave him this way." Albus Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at Severus Snape.  
  
"Is it perhaps you see Potter more attractive?" Severus snorted.  
  
"He deserves to be like this, if he and Weasley wouldn't have been bickering-"  
  
"I believe Mr. Weasley confirmed it was his fault the cauldron fell on Potter's lap."  
  
Severus opened his mouth by soon closed it angrily. "What do you expect me to do?" he snapped.  
  
"Find which potion Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter accidentally created. Without it, Poppy will not be able to work."  
  
The woman tugging the raven haired boy nodded impatiently at Severus. "And you better do it quick Severus." Severus growled darkly, opened the door and with the flutter of his black cloak he was gone.  
  
He squirted his eyes open after the voices diminished. His skin began to throb and let a moan escape his lips. Hastily footsteps approached his bed and whispered to each others.  
  
"Will he take it well?"  
  
"I can't say Poppy; let's just hope for the best." The blurry shapes of Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked back at him, concerned.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"My skin burns," he whispered weakly. He tried to sit up but failed.  
  
"Lay down Mr. Potter," Pomfrey suggested as she slipped his glasses on.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Why all you were talking about?"  
  
"You see Harry, the potion you and Mr.Weasley did, gave you some... changes," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. Dumbledore handed him a round mirror.  
  
He looked into the mirror to find a tanned and delicate young girl looking back at him with bright emerald eyes and long raven untidy hair. He noticed, on his forehead was the same old lighting bolt scar.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "You have been change into a girl."  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yeah! I had this idea bothering me for day! "I want to picture Harry as a girl!" Hope you like it! 


	2. Arousing Encounter

Title: Terribly Irresistible  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Summary: Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated to change him back when a certain blond decides to kick in. H/D Slash! Mpreg!  
  
Rating: PG-13; I guess later will be R  
  
Status: BETAED BY STARRY SERPENT  
  
Notes: Thank you, thank you soo much for all those review! Caity- Cat, Cyborg0021, True777, Shinigami, joy, Phat Kittie, sou85a, Yana5, Sky, yams41, D EDMUN, Amaly Malfoy, and smoothNcreamy. Chapter two is up! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Two: Arousing Encounter  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "You have been change into a girl."  
  
He stared blankly at the old wizard. "What?" A startled high girly voice left his lips.  
  
"You are a girl now, Harry." Harry dropped the mirror terrified.  
  
"This is not happening, this is just a fucking nightmare," she whispered.  
  
"I wish so myself, Harry, but the accident had occured in Professor Snape's class and the potion changed you into a girl. We still don't know why but Professor Snape is doing some researching."  
  
"I can't go out like this!" she exclaimed, frightened.  
  
"Well, I don't find any wrong-"  
  
"I am a bloody girl now! I can't be a girl!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "You will take classes as normal-"  
  
"I can't believe this!" she yelled. "You're sending me back as if nothing happened?!"  
  
"There is nothing that we can do at the moment, Harry," Dumbledore said sternly, "As for now, you will continue you classes with your housemates. I will kindly ask the house elves to move your things into the girls' dormitory."  
  
"I beg your pardon? I'm still a boy inside. How can you send me to a dormitory full of girls?"  
  
"Is the least I can do, Harry." Harry buried her face on her hands and sighed.  
  
It had been a week after the incident. Ron still looked at him fearfully while whispering 'I'm sorry' every time a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff pass by him and whisper behind their hands.  
  
"Did you look at him?"  
  
"Yeah, Justin was right; Potter does look more attractive as a girl."  
  
She groaned, hurrying his steps away from the bickering Ravenclaws. Hermione on the other hand, helped Harry with some light researches and argue with Ron for his lack of responsibilities and his clumsiness.  
  
"If only you would have paid attention to what Professor Snape said and forget about Malfoy, Harry would never had to suffer through this," she said sternly, poking Ron on his chest with her finger.  
  
But listening to her friends bickering about her just made Harry feel sick. She closed her Divination book and stood up. "I'm off for a walk," she whispered.  
  
"I'll go with you," Ron said.  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed. She took a look at Ron's startled face and added, "I want to be alone."  
  
She picked up her Invisibility Cloak and exited the Gryffindor common room. Not long after, she heard Hermione said, "Honestly, Ron, you thought he would let you go with him when you had caused him enough damage?"  
  
She sighed and wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around herself, suddenly feeling cold. 'Damn, how come girls fancy wearing skirts while it's cold?" she thought, feeling her thin long legs freezing.  
  
"I should have wore jeans," she murmured under her breath. Not only that, but Harry was forced by Hermione to wear girls' undergarment and school uniform.  
  
"This, is a bra," Hermione said showing Harry a white silky garment.  
  
"I can't wear that!" Harry said, blushing slightly.  
  
"You will, mister. You're a girl at the moment and you will dress as one. Now take off your shirt so I can show you how this goes on."  
  
"Hermione!" she said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Is not like I never saw what you have now, Harry," she commented, rolling her eyes. Hermione let Harry borrowed some of her undergarments until the cure was found. Of course, Harry had never liked woman's stuff (and will never like them); they're so damn complicated.  
  
She pushed one of the door's emptied classrooms open and slipped inside. Just as he closed the door and removed the Cloak he realized, he was not alone. On top of one of the old desk was Draco Malfoy, sitting with all his glory as the moonlight showered onto his pale skin and now messy blond locks.  
  
From the window, Draco saw Harry's reflection and turned to face the raven haired... girl and smirked. "Well, well, very girly, Potter."  
  
Harry stared at the blond hatefully. "Fuck off, Malfoy," she spat and opened the door but a jet white spell hit the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Potter?" Draco asked jumping off the table, "Or are you afraid of being alone with me?"  
  
"Me, afraid? You wish Malfoy," she said coldly.  
  
"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "You don't look so... bad."  
  
Harry looked perplexed at Draco's commentary. "What?"  
  
"Now that I look closer, the rumors are true," he said quietly, his silver eyes shining with malice. "You are more worthy as girl, Potter."  
  
Harry glared at the blond. Draco on the other hand clucked and approached the raven haired girl with a hungry stare. (A/N: this is getting funny! Calling Harry the raven haired girl!)  
  
Harry didn't know why, but he suddenly cowered from the blond's hungry stare. Her back touched the door and she made a dash to open it. Draco noticed this and slammed the door shut with his hand.  
  
Harry turned to face the blond; feeling bit uneasy. 'This is Malfoy, Harry! You had face him lots of times, why the sudden fear?'  
  
'I'm a girl now!' her mind yelled out.  
  
Draco pressed himself closer to the raven haired girl. Harry felt the blond groin against her thigh and gasped. "Virgin, are we?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Get off me, Malfoy," Harry said desperately, trying to push the blond away, blushing slightly.  
  
Something made Harry stopped struggling as she noticed the blond's piercing and icy silver eyes closer to her own and Draco's breath was hot against her lips. Little by little, Draco leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry's.  
  
Harry felt a throbbing sensation making her breath heavily. "Who's afraid now?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm not afraid," she hissed.  
  
"But you are nervous."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Then why are you breathing heavily?" Harry glared at him. "Oh indeed!"  
  
He pressed his lips against Harry's and ran his tongue down her lower lips, making the raven haired girl gasp. He took the opportunity to savor Harry's mouth and deepened the kiss; Harry couldn't help but moaned.  
  
Draco broke the kiss and grinned, sliding his hand down to Harry's thigh. "We'll meet again."  
  
He let go of Harry and opened the door, pushing Harry away with it. He chuckled and left the raven haired girl alone. Harry fell on to her knees and slipped her hand down her skirt. Harry felt a slippery substance come onto her underwear. With a thought, she gasped and quietly asked herself.  
  
"Am I aroused?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yeah I know it's fast but well you can't expect a long story when I'm writing others. 


	3. A Simple Settle

Title: Terribly Irresistible  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Summary: Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated to change him back when a certain blond decides to kick in. H/D Slash! Mpreg!  
  
Rating: PG-13; I guess later will be R  
  
Status: Betaed by Starry Serpent  
  
Notes: Italic lettering is Draco's thoughts. Bold lettering is Harry's thoughts; Bold and Italic are both their thoughts.  
  
Chapter Three: A Simple Settle  
  
She stripped off her clothes and sighed looking at the mirror ahead. She was of course in the girl's showers since she was a girl. After the arousing encounter with Malfoy days ago, Harry couldn't stop looking herself at the mirror.  
  
"You don't look so...bad." Harry remembered Draco said. It was very annoying to remember anything that has to do with Draco, especially the feel of his hand against his thigh and his tongue running down his lower lips made Harry certain nights arousing.  
  
He never felt such way when he was a boy so he guessed it was girl's hormones that kicked in everything Draco was around.  
  
But still, she was very attractive; curved hips, long thin legs and round petite breast.  
  
Harry sighed once again and slipped inside the shower.  
  
He stared blankly at the ceiling of his private common room. 'Hate those bloody meetings' he thought as he sat up. 'Drain me from my energies.'  
  
Yet it was not only the meetings that drained him of his energies; it was the countless of night he lay down on his bed, unable to sleep as he remember the feel of Potter's lips against him.  
  
"Now really Draco, what lure you to kiss that blasted Boy Who Lived?" he chuckled. "He's not a boy anymore. SHE's weak and vulnerable; oh yes, Harry Potter is vulnerable and I am the only one who knows it!"  
  
He smirked as he unzipped his trousers and sighed. "Then again, Potter feels good; she looks good. Damn, there's not a girl here as attractive as Potter now."  
  
He drew his knees up enough for his feet to rest on the mattress. "I can imagine Potter down at his knees..." he shrugged at the thought and moaned weakly.  
  
"That was too much," he said huskily, "oh yes, it's time we meet again Potter."  
  
His hand crawled down his trouser and stroked himself slowly.  
  
She stared blankly ahead as Professor McGonagall rambled about transforming falcons into rocks. She decided to sit down as farther away from Hermione and Ron, just to be left alone, the problem was that, Draco Malfoy happens to choose to sit down besides him.  
  
Since they were at the back Professor McGonagall didn't see to noticed Draco leaning on the desk and looking at Harry's blankly expression.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Potter."  
  
Harry snapped his head and looked at Malfoy. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"You're thinking about that night," he said leaning back in the chair, "The night I kissed you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the blond. "I'm not thinking about that."  
  
"Then why are you staring blankly at the same page for hours Potter? Believe me, you don't know a shit what McGonagall is rambling about."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
He leaned over Harry's ear and whispered huskily, "What do you say; we meet again on the same classroom?"  
  
Harry shivered at Draco's seductive voice against her earlobe. "When?"  
  
Draco's lips broke into a grin and licked her earlobe. "Same hour."  
  
Harry's cheeks turned red as Professor McGonagall asked him, "Are you ok, Mr. Potter?"  
  
He shook his head and picked up his bag. "I need to go to the infirmary."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he left the classroom. From the second row, Ron glared at Draco who smirked at him.  
  
"Bloody Slytherins," the red head hissed.   
  
This is terrible...  
  
"Why did I accept in the first place?" Harry whispered slumping down to the floor and leaning his back at the girl's bathroom.  
  
"This is Malfoy!" he hissed and buried his face on his hands. "Damn Potion!"  
  
'Think on the bright side, you get to shag one of the sexiest boys on Hogwarts.' He growled at his own mind, playing tricks on him.  
  
"I am a male inside! I will not definitely stay being a girl!" he yelled.  
  
"Hell, I'm even talking to myself."  
  
"Oh no," said the mirror, "You're talking with your reflection."  
  
He raised his eyebrow and stood up. "Why did you accept in the first place?" the mirror asked.  
  
Harry tried to answer but shut his mouth and blush. "Because you like his looks, you like how he feels against you."  
  
"That's because of the Potion."  
  
"Not even a Potion can create such effects. You're still yourself inside, trapped into a girl's body. You created those thoughts, not the girl."  
  
"I can't possibly like Malfoy!"  
  
"But you might now, now that you noticed how good he feels."  
  
"What do you know? You're just a bloody reflection!"  
  
"Well, we are made to give advices." He growled at the mirror and left the bathroom.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as they entered the Common Room. "I'm so relieved you're all right."  
  
Harry turned her head to look at her friends; her knees pressed against her chest... breasts. She was leaning closely to the window, with a Potion book laid wide opened, forgotten.  
  
"We freaked out when we went to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey told us you never went there."  
  
She rolled her eyes and resumed looking out at the window. "Are you okay mate? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just forget it!" Harry said weary and stood up. She nudged pass by Hermione and Ron and exited the Common Room.  
  
"What's wrong with him... I mean... her?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's all you can say Ronald? It is bloody obvious Harry is not all right! She had been changed completely and we still hadn't found a cure to this."  
  
"It was Malfoy's fault!"  
  
"Oh no Ronald Weasley, you will not blame others for your actions. You will accompany me to the library," Ron groaned at the word, "and find a way to help Harry out of this!"  
  
TBC... 


	4. And the cure comes in

Title: Terribly Irresistible

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Summary: Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated to change him back when a certain blond decides to get involved. H/D Slash! Mpreg!

Rating: R

Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke

Notes: I know it's a bit confusing saying Harry as he and him when he's a girl at the moment but hell I can't bring myself to say she. I want you people to understand that Harry is still male inside in his thoughts but female in body. And no, I don't think Voldemort will appear and if he does, I'll let ya know. THANKS SO MUCH TO THRNBROOKE, MY ANGEL huggles

Chapter Four: And the cure comes in

He snuggled underneath his Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Kids these days," The Fat Lady mumbled irritated.

He pulled the cloak closer to him and ran down the corridor. Minutes later he found himself reaching for the knob with shaky fingers.

'You still have time to go back and forget everything that's happened,' he thought.

"But Malfoy will call me a coward... since when do I care what Malfoy says!?"

He turned the knob and stepped inside. The empty classroom was the same as always; piles of broken desks and chairs in a corner. On one of the tables in the far corner, was Draco smirking at him.

"I thought you'd never make it," he drawled. Harry dropped the cloak and glared at him. He was still wearing his school uniform while Draco had on black trousers and a gray sweater.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" the blond chuckled and patted the empty space beside him.

"Come here and I'll show you." Harry looked at him suspiciously. "I won't bite, unless you want me to."

Eventually, he approached the blond and sat down beside him. He felt Draco leaning over and resting his chin on his shoulder as he curves his pale fingers around his arms. "You know," he breathed in his ear, "I can't seem to stop thinking about you Potter."

He lowered the black school cloak and fingered Harry's jaw line. Harry shivered at the touched and leaned towards Draco. Draco grinned and sucked down on Harry's neck earning a moan from the raven haired girl.

He felt Potter snaking his fingers into his hair, bending his head back a little, giving Draco more access to his neck. Harry moved his head and found Draco's lips and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Draco rapidly kissed him back, hungrily and gently pushed him down on the table.

Harry was...damn. He looked like a delicate prize underneath Draco as the moonlight surrounded them. Harry grabbed him and pulled him down, kissing him hungrily; Draco moaned, making Harry shiver in delight. He began to trail kisses down his neck unbuttoning Harry's while school polo shirt and yanking the Gryffindor tie off.

"I never thought you'd wear girl's undergarments." Harry glared at the sudden commentary and Draco chuckled slowly removing the bra. Harry felt himself blushing at being topless in front of Draco Malfoy but he forgot about it as Draco continued to trail down...

..... (Can't write this or I'll be heading into NC-17, hehe! No there is no unedited part but if you want me to I can write it and post it on then again, it's not really slash since Harry is a girl here.)....

He dug his nail into his back and hissed. Draco moaned and moved fast until both climaxed. He rested on Harry's shoulder for several minutes, sweating, still holding Harry's legs.

"Malfoy?" Harry called.

"There was nothing between us," he breathed out. "No."

He pushed himself away and zipped his trousers and pushed on his sweater. Harry sat up, covering himself with his white polo shirt. "But we-"

"'But we' nothing Potter, this was just sex," he murmured as he adjusted his sweater and ran his hand around his hair.

"Malfoy!" But Draco ignored him and walked out of the classroom. Harry felt tears building in his eyes.

Damn his girl hormones!

As the sun started to rise for another pleasant day, Harry sat up on his bed, his eyes dried out from crying and painfully walking to the girl's bathroom. Of course, he noticed there wasn't anyone in the girl's dormitory and looked at the enchanted clock.

10:45 pm...

Thank god it was the weekend.

After taking a bath, Harry decided to dress and head down to the Great Hall and found a few people sitting at their table. He picked up a plate and filled it with some scramble eggs and toast. Just as he was about to stuff the toast in his mouth he dropped it, feeling his appetite slipping away.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione exclaimed. He pushed the plate away and smiled weakly at his friend.

"Hi," he said weakly.

"You won't believe me Harry!" she said, thrilled. She stopped as she saw Harry's red puffy eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked her thrilled attitude disappearing to be replaced with concern.

"Nothing, just an allergy," he lied. Hermione looked at him in disapproval but swallowed the lie anyways.

"Well," she began placing the book on the table, "Ron and I have been doing some research in the library this morning and found the cure to all this! Look!"

Harry raised his eyebrow at the sulking Ron who was resting his forehead on the table, murmuring 'It's a nightmare,' at Hermione. He chuckled and looked closer at the book.

"The Verto Mulier Potion is one of the most complex and delicate potions in the advancing camp. It must be done correctly for the effects to occur. If not anyone who drinks it may end up being a hermaphrodite for the rest of his or her life."

"Luckily you didn't end up like that," Hermione added and continued. "The Verto Mulier Potion is the weirdest of many kinds. Its effect will never wear off so it's recommended to have the cure at hand. (See page 394) Also, this potion has a side affect that can cause the drinker to transform into a woman but your thoughts will not change in the slightest. The reason this Potion was banned in 1937 was because many guilty wizards used it to disguise their identity since it can't be revealed by any known spell."

Hermione passed the pages until page 394. "The Conversio Mulier Potion is likely to be the closest cure to the Verto Mulier. Created on 1927; the Conversio Mulier can only reverse everything that has been added during the seven days after the Verto Mulier Potion was drank. Any horrible accidents, such as menstrual cycles after the seventh day, will stay with the one who drank the potion. Many cases were brought forth with these side affects and other horrible disfigurement like the sight of woman's part and organs visible on the Wizard's body. This was one of the reasons why the Conversio Mulier Potion is considered the closest cure and the Verto Mulier was banned."

"We can give this to Professor Snape! And you'll be back to normal Harry; a boy." Harry smiled at his friend and hugged her tight.

"I'm so thankful Hermione!"

TBC...


	5. A baby on the way

Title: Terribly Irresistible

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Summary: Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated when it's time to change him back especially when a certain blond decides to interfere. H/D Slash! Mpreg!

Rating: R

Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke

Notes: Hope it's turning out good!

Chapter Five: A baby on the way

Two months later...

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked slapping his back and grinning madly.

Harry grinned back at him. "Back to normal I guess."

"I'm done with detention to!"

"It was good of Professor Snape to give you detention, you deserved it," Hermione said sitting beside Harry.

Ron groaned. "You always say the same thing to me!"

"If you would had stopped behaving like a child in Potions, Harry-"

"Hermione," Harry called, shutting up the brown curly haired girl, "I'm okay now."

She smiled. "I guess that will do."

Harry noticed Draco wasn't pleased at all when he saw him back to normal. He forced a smile on his face as Draco returned to his usual nasty barks. It looked like things don't last long.

He was moved back to the boy's dormitory. His roommates were glad about it and welcomed him back cheerfully.

But still...

He wasn't feeling well at all; despise the smiles and grins he sends to his friends, he was feeling ill most of the times after eating and the nights were restless. Of course none of the boys noticed him slipping into the bathroom and throwing up, all he'd eaten that day, at night but Harry was also afraid to mention something to Hermione that might startle the clever witch.

So Harry kept silent until one day...

He leaned over the solid wall while walking down the Hall with Ron and Hermione after lunch. His breath became ragged and his vision blurred.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, taking hold of the raven haired boy's hands. He felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

"No," he managed to moan before fainting.

As soon as he woke up he noticed Hermione and Ron looking concerned. A strong wave of nausea hit him and he threw up beside the bed. Luckily, Hermione and Ron moved away as Harry began throwing up.

Madam Pomfrey cleaned the mess with a flick of her wand and handed Harry a towel. "Honestly Mr. Potter, have you been eating?"

"I have," he lied.

"Do you feel something unsettling?" she asked. Harry shook his head and handed the towel back.

"I hope not Mr. Potter. You two should keep an eye on your friend."

Four days later...

"Is it true Potter? You fainted?" Malfoy asked dryly.

Harry turned to face the blond man and glared at him. "Its none of your business, Malfoy," he hissed.

"Pity I wasn't there to mock you. Or did you faint after realizing you weren't a girl any more." Ron leaped forward but Hermione held him off.

Harry was about to say something when his stomach flipped and he brought his hand to his mouth. Draco caught the illness in the emerald eyes and stepped back.

"Harry?"

"I'm gonna puke," he mumbled.

"Not on me!" Ron exclaimed jumping away.

"Ron, we have to take him to the infirmary!"

"How pathetic!" Draco said and burst out laughing with his cronies but something in his eyes did not match his laugh: concern.

Pomfrey crossed her arms and looked at the boy sitting on the bed. Hermione and Ron were sent to their respective classes by Madam Pomfrey.

"I want you to be honest Mr. Potter, is there something you're hiding from me? This is the third time you've ended up in the infirmary for the same thing."

Harry looked at his lap and gripped the fabric of his cloak. "Can you perform a Pregnancy test?"

Pomfrey dropped her arms and raised her eyebrow at the boy. "What are you trying to say?"

"Just do it!"

Minutes later Pomfrey slumped down in the nearest chair and stared at Harry, shocked. "Merlin!" she exclaimed, hand over her forehead.

"What?"

"It is positive, Mr. Potter you are pregnant."

He sipped the hot tea and laid the mug back on the table. "Are you certain?"

"Positive, Albus, I performed it four times, Mr. Potter is indeed pregnant."

"How much longer will it take for the baby to be born?"

"In male pregnancy, the baby takes three months to be born. Each month is three times faster than any normal pace."

"Then I believe the baby is five months old."

"Almost," Pomfrey said.

"What surprises me is how Mr. Potter managed to hide it."

"It's obvious Albus; male pregnancy is rarely noticed by common eyes."

He stuffed some honey biscuits in his mouth. After swallowing he asked, "Want some?"

"No thank you."

"Is there a way to find the name of the baby's father? Besides Mr. Potter I mean."

Pomfrey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, but it's risky to do it before the baby is five months old; it can be dangerous to both the baby and the holder."

Dumbledore nodded and sipped on his hot tea. "Albus, I really suggest Mr. Potter to be dismissed from any classes. The boy needs to eat properly for the baby to be born healthy; I really won't stand seeing Potter fainting and falling down the stairs.

"I know Poppy but we must first ask Harry if he really wants to bear this child."

TBC...


	6. Who’s the father?

Title: Terribly Irresistible

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Summary: Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated when they change him back especially when a certain blond decides to get involved. H/D Slash! Mpreg!

Rating: R

Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke

Notes: _Italic_ letters are Draco's thoughts. **Bold** letters are Harry's thoughts; **_Bold and Italic_** are both their thoughts.

Chapter Six: Who's the father?

Hermione sat silently rubbing his back after hearing Harry's immense problem. He had his knees pressed against his chest and his face buried in his arms. Ron on the other hand looked like he was having trouble accepting the fact that his friend was pregnant by Merlin's knows who and how in Merlin's blood was it possible.

"I just can't understand!" Ron protested. "He's a male! Males can't have children, can they?"

"If we're talking about the magical world, it could happen but it's a rare case," Hermione tried to explain.

"This is terrible," Ron groaned and slumped down into the chair.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "You're supposed to be supportive!"

"I am but, hell! I'm a male as well Hermione; knowing these things unsettles me."

"He's right Hermione," Harry said weakly. "It does feel unsettling."

"Don't worry Harry we'll be here for everything, right Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said smiling.

Dumbledore stepped inside the infirmary, followed by Pomfrey. "I want you to be honest and sure of yourself Harry. Do you want the child or not?" Albus asked.

Harry looked at his trembling hands and bit his lips. "If you say no, remember there's a life to consider," Pomfrey said.

"I…" he looked around and swallowed, "I guess I'll stay with it. After all it has been with me for two months," he said weakly.

Dumbledore smiled and took his hand." You made a wise choice Harry, We'll help you through. For now you will stay this last month in the infirmary, you are excused from all classes." He was about to leave when he looked at Ron. "I believe your mother will be glad to hear the news Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Three days later… 

Pomfrey pushed his door opened and slammed a piece of parchment down onto Dumbledore's table. Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork at Pomfrey through his half moon glasses.

"You should have knocked first Poppy. What if I was doing my usual dancing routine?"

"Look at the results!" she said coldly. He laid down his quill and picked up the piece of parchment. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Pomfrey, perplexed.

"What is this?"

"The baby's father," she stated.

Dumbledore blinked his eyes several times at the name written down on the parchment. "Interesting."

* * *

November 23, 1997… 

He groaned loudly. "It hurts!"

Hermione bit her lips as three medi-wizards surrounded Harry. "I can't see the baby's head!" one of them shouted.

"We have to cast an expanding spell."

"It can affect the baby!"

"It's worth a try; Caitlin, Mr. Potter here does not have 'the woman's part' to push the baby out."

"Oh all right! Jessica, prepare the expanding spell," Caitlin exclaimed.

"Right oh!" said the Canadian medi-witch.

"Romulus bring in the baby's other father!" Caitlin called.

"Where is his father?" Romulus asked stretching his blue plastic gloves he had picked up from the Muggle hospital.

"There is no-" Ron tried to say but Dumbledore stepped in followed by Draco Malfoy. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!" he roared.

"I happen to be the child's father," Draco said coldly but Hermione noticed a hint of fear in his silver eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ron yelled at Dumbledore.

"It's simple Weasley," Draco drawled, "I had sex with Potter when he was a girl."

Ron looked mad and was about to hit Malfoy square in the face but Dumbledore stopped him. "I suggest you leave that until later Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy here is needed to cast the spell."

Draco approached the bed and gulped hard. Harry was sweating all over, his face twisted in pure agony his round glasses slipped off the end of his nose as he groaned. "Potter?"

Harry pushed his eyes opened and stared at Malfoy. "You're here," he managed to wheeze out and screamed; Draco jumped.

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm your boyfriend down!" Caitlin hissed.

Draco blushed at being called Potter's boyfriend when Jessica called, "Just do something Mr. Malfoy! I'm going to have a major migraine after this!"

Hastily, he took hold of Harry's hand and tried to calm him down. Harry shook violently and screamed. "Please Mr. Potter, lay still!" Romulus ordered.

"It fucking hurts!" Harry yelled back. "It bloody fucking hurts!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Jessica called.

"I'm on it!" he yelled back. "Listen to me Harry," that startled Harry, "I'm really sorry for everything I caused to happen to you; I'm determined to change for the baby."

"You said-"

"Forget what I said that night! I was confused, back then I was denying you made me feel good; you were perfect for me."

"Do you love me?" he asked breathing heavily. Draco was about to answer when Caitlin exclaimed, "The head is coming!" Harry twitched, screaming all over.

"Now, now Mr. Potter, push!" Romulus ordered, drawing Harry's knees up.

"I can't!" he grimaced.

"Do it!"

"Do it, Harry," Draco whispered.

"Good, Good! One more push, Mr. Potter!" Jessica exclaimed.

The cry of a baby filled their ears and Draco felt Harry relax completely, turning to his normal tanned color. "It's a girl!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Romulus picked up the girl, cut the umbilical cord and performed some tests on the baby. "Let me see her," Harry said weakly. Romulus handed the baby to Jessica.

Jessica showed Harry the little girl and grinned. "It looks like the she's got Daddy Malfoy's eyes and Harry's raven hair!" Harry sighed at the sight of his daughter staring innocently at him.

"Call her Lillian," he whispered before closing his eyes.

"Potter?" Draco called worried that something was horribly wrong.

"Do not worry Mr. Malfoy, Harry will be fine, he needs to rest," Caitlin explained.

He looked at the sleeping raven haired boy and smiled, shocking both Hermione and Ron.

'_He's Harry Potter, the one who brought my child into this world.'_

TBC…

Notes: Yay Epilogue is next!


	7. Epilogue

Title: Terribly Irresistible

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Summary: Harry suffers a potion incident, changing him completely. Things get complicated to change him back when a certain blond decides to kick in. H/D Slash! Mpreg!

Rating: R

Status: UNBETAED

Notes: _Italic_ letter are Draco's thoughts. **Bold** letters are Harry's thoughts; **_Bold and Italic_** are both their thoughts.

Epilogue

He squirmed his eyes opened and noticed his gaze was blurry. He reached for his glasses and slipped then on. Instantly, the room focused and an amusing scene met his gaze. Draco Malfoy sat on the couch at the corner of the infirmary, holding a baby bottle down as a giggling sound came from the blankets over his hands.

"You can't play with your food," he said quietly in a voice unlike himself. "Father Harry is resting so you must drink by bottle."

Another giggling came from the baby. "You found me amusing?"

"Indeed," Harry said starling Draco. The boy looked up and grinned; hastily, he stood up and handed the baby down at Harry.

"Here's Lillian," he said quietly, "Just as you requested."

Harry took hold of the baby and smiled. Draco handed him down the bottle and turned to leave.

"Draco?" the blond man turned to looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Do you love me?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment. "I don't know," he whispered quietly, intrigued at the floor. Silently he closed the door and Harry sighed.

* * *

"She's so cute!" Hermione exclaimed while Harry held the baby tight to his chest.

"Pity she has Malfoy's eyes," Ron mumbled, looking at the little girl's silver eyes.

Hermione suddenly bit her lips. "Does he come?"

"Why would that bloody bastard come? He's a fucking git," Ron drawled.

"Ron!" Hermione said irritated, "Even if Malfoy is a selfish bastard, he still Lillian's father!"

Harry lifted the baby to rest against his chest. "He has come. Just to check how Lily is doing and spend some time playing with her," he said softly, caressing the baby's back.

"It's been a month, is it?" Hermione asked, "Since Lillian was borne."

He stared blankly at the white blankets of the infirmary. "I went to him that night, when I was still a girl. He talked to me differently; he then kissed me and I gave in."

Hermione looked at him with sympathy. "We had sex and he refused to look at me in the eyes that night."

"That's why you were crying," she said softly. He answered with a nod.

"I also didn't know what I felt back then but as the days passed I noticed I missed his touches; Even if I was a boy. That's when I became ill and realized I might be pregnant."

The baby hiccupped and Harry lay him down on his arms. "Pass me that bottle," he said to Hermione.

"Harry?"

"I'll be honest, 'Mione, I don't want Lily to grow up without her other father."

"We'll be here, Harry," she said smoothing his back as he gave water to the baby. "We'll help you out."

"You have to understand Malfoy will never change," Ron said, "The boy is a heartless bastard."

"Ron!" Hermione said slapping his thigh after sitting beside her. "What did I told you?"

"What? But it's the truth Hermione!"

"We're suppose-"

"Is okay guys," Harry said weakly, "You can go back to classes, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" Harry nodded weakly at Hermione. She pushed the red head out and whispered to Harry, "I'll talk with him Harry."

* * *

As months pass by, rarely people at school knew the reason Harry was pregnant. There were rumors flying about many fake and unusual names that got him pregnant but none got closer to the truth. Many of the staff members were in love with the baby girl, especially Sprout and Hagrid.

Sprout would take the girl around for a walk on the Hogwarts garden and Hagrid would pick her up and whispered, "Blimey, so little." Harry was shocked to find Lillian was not afraid of Hagrid she would giggle at the black bushy bearded half-giant and reach for his hair.

Remus and Sirius, (thanks to a Complex Recludo Potion Harry drank was able to pulled Sirius out of the veil and reverse all damages) as soon as they heard Harry of having a child were instants on the castle happily saying how cute the little girl was.

Sirius held the little girl on his arms and smiled. "This reminded me when you were a baby, Harry."

Remus smiled at seeing a bright smile on the Animagus's lips as he cuddles Lillian closer. She giggled at him and gripped his cloak. "If I knew having a child would make him smile I would have done it sooner."

Harry looked at the werewolf perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Remus told Harry both he and Sirius was officially a couple and that's why both were living on Grimmauld Place since Sirius's name was not cleared. Harry was shocked but happy at the same time to hear his godfather, was happy with the werewolf.

Dumbledore called him to his office to discuss his rest years of the term when Severus entered.

"Ah so you brew the Potion I asked you?" Severus scowled at Harry's presence and hand down the thick vial at Dumbledore when a tiny hand gripped his cloak. He looked down at the bright silver eyes of the little girl and scowled.

"Will you kindly make your daughter let go of me Potter?"

"Why don't you pick her up Severus?" Dumbledore asked with the same twinkling on his blue eyes. For a split second, Severus looked terrified and hastily shook his head.

"Definitely not!" he said angrily. The little girl's eyes watered and she began to sob.

Severus mumbled something like 'the things that I have to do for this old man' and picked up the little girl. At first, Harry thought Severus didn't know how but he blinked his eyes when Severus picked her with easy and delicately laid her on his arms.

Lillian seems to be glad and giggled up at the Potion Master. "I clearly can say the girl likes you Severus." Severus just rolled his eyes.

But classes were hell to Harry. He has to carry Lillian around every class, along with his books and keep her satisfy before she could wailed and interrupted the class. Harry was helped a couple of times when he couldn't reach for his books and to his mildest surprised by Draco.

Not only that, but Harry was moved from his boy dormitory to a special quarter for him and the little girl, with everything he needed: cradle, baby clothes, Muggle pampers, and small toys.

Of course the rumors of Harry being pregnant reached the Daily Prophet…

THE BOY WHO LIVED, UNEXPECTLY PREGNANT?! Read the first page. He slammed the newspaper down at the table and growled at everyone who dared to look at him.

Little by little, Lillian grew unexpectedly for a four month baby. Madam Pomfrey informed babies from male pregnancy seem to develop faster than a child from normal pregnancy.

"So she'll grow faster?" Harry asked perplexed.

"In less than a year, she'll reach the four years, after that she'll continue normally."

"No wonder how she can identify people."

Lillian grown into a habit of pulling Ron's ears and Hermione long brown locks every time they take care of her. With Draco, Lillian would pull his blond locks and giggle at her father's irritating face.

But Harry was growing tire. He now understood being a father, especially single, was not an easy job. He tried to talk with Dumbledore to stop hiding the truth and lend him some help.

"Is not me to decided for the truth to come out," he said sweetly, with his twinkling eyes, "Is up to Mr. Malfoy."

He glanced nervously to the blond boy sitting on the warm cozy sofa with Lillian wrapped on his arms. Yeah sure, Draco sometimes would snuggle down to his quarters for a while to check on Lillian after than there weren't many worlds in exchanged rather than 'pass me the milk', 'did she ate?', or 'does she need a change?'

"Draco?"

"Shh! I'm trying to sleep the girl," he murmured. Harry approached the blond boy and looked at the sleeping Lillian.

"I'll-"

"I'll do it," Draco said standing up and placing the little girl on the cradle.

"Draco?" he only heard a grunted from the blond boy. "Do you love us?"

Draco looked at him for a split second before picking up his bag and leaving his quarters.

"So much for trying."

* * *

He crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the bushy brown locks witch sitting ahead of him. "What do you want Granger?"

"I'm making a huge effort and wasting my time here because I care for both Harry's and Lillian's happiness,"she said. Draco rolled his eyes and sneered.

"How do you feel about Harry?"

"Why would-"

"Answer my question Malfoy!"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because Harry is worry Lillian could end up with out a father." Draco sighed and rested his forehead on his hand.

"Look Granger, I really can't say. I never fancied a boy."

"Do you accept Lillian as your daughter?"

"What are you making out of this, an Interview?"

"I want to know Malfoy." He growled at her.

"Of course I do Granger! She has my blood! By being as arrogant as I am doesn't mean Malfoys are heartless when it comes to heirs."

"So she's just an heir?"

"I'm not like my father Granger," he drawled. "At least I care for her not only because she's my heir."

"Then why did you have sex with Harry?"

"Oh honestly Granger, Had you ever heard of hormones kicking in?" she blushed slightly and glared at Draco. "He was a girl back then."

"So that's the difference, you don't like Harry because he's a boy now? What would your daughter think of you when she grows up, that his father only liked her other father just because of some hormones kicking in?"

He stood up angrily and hissed at her face, "What I decide is none of your concern!"

* * *

He blinked his eyes several times after hearing somebody knocking his door. He stretched his hand to reach for his glasses on the night table and slipped then on. He peered inside Lillian's cradle to notice the little girl sleeping peacefully.

"I'm coming," he hissed fumbling with the blankets. "What?" he asked opening the door.

Draco shifted his feet and looked up at Harry nervously. "How's Lillian?"

"She's asleep Malfoy," he said, "If you noticed it's almost midnight."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Harry stepped aside and let him come in. "What do you want Malfoy?" he asked closing the door. Draco sat down the large four poster bed and stared at his hands, now on his lap.

"Are you really worried?" Harry raised his eyebrow at the blond and sat down beside him.

"About…"

"Lillian…"

"I'm worried," Harry said looking at the blond boy, "I really want the best for Lily."

Draco locked gazes with the raven boy and bit his lips. "Can I kiss you?" Harry looked startled for a second but nodded. Draco leaned over slowly brushing his lips against Harry's. Harry parted his lips; letting Draco slipped his tongue inside and explore.

It was something new for Draco as he snaked his fingers around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. Harry moaned suddenly turning the kiss into a hungrily one and slipped his hands around Draco's neck. Slowly, Draco pushed Harry down into the bed and broke the kiss, staring intently at the emerald eyes.

"What are you searching for?" Harry asked his breath against his lips. He grinned and kissed him lightly.

"I already found it," he whispered tracing Harry's jaw line and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Do you love us?" Draco traced circles down Harry's chest.

"I guess, I do," he whispered, lifting his head to look at Harry. "I guess I do love you and Lily."

Harry smiled sweetly and pressed his lips against Draco's. "I did tell you the baby could change me."

"I want you to be Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered. "Just who you really want to."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed opening the door of his quarters. Her smile dropped when she saw Draco sleeping peacefully against Harry, both naked. She blushed furiously and closed the door before Ron could take a look at it.

"Why are you blushing, Hermione?" he asked.

"I think it's best to wait for Harry at the Great Hall."

"What are you hiding?"

"Absolutely nothing Ron," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar Hermione," he said laughing and pushed Hermione aside.

"I'm warning you Ron, is not a pleasant scene."

"How worst can it be?" he asked and opened the door. His breathing seems to stop as he stares at Draco and Harry, Draco on top, wrapping their arms around each other's waist.

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

Five years later…

"Come on daddies, wake up!" said a cheerful eight years old girl jumping up and down her father's bed.

"Lily?" Harry said sleepily reaching for his glasses, "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning!" she squealed. "Christmas is here!"

"Stop jumping on the bed! How many times did I tell you not to jump like that?"

"Let her be," Draco said sleepily, eyes closed.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "You're supposed to be supporting me!"

"It's Christmas," he mumbled turning and plopping on his elbow, showing half his strong naked chest, "It's natural for her to be excited.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed and landed beside both her daddies. "Happy Christmas! Now come on wake up! Liliz, Rellen and Marius will be here shortly!"

"Wait outside while we get change," Harry mumbled looking at the cheerful silver eyed and raven hair girl.

"And don't open any gifts!" Draco added at the squealing girl jumping down the hall.

"Happy Christmas," Harry murmured and pressed his lips against Draco's. He grinned and returned the kiss.

"This one is for Rellen," Draco said, flipping the wrapped gift and handing it down to the long black hair eight years old girl and deep blue eyes.

"Thank you bro!" she said and hugged the blond man tight.

"Next is Liliz!" A very hyper grinning girl came bouncing in with long brown hair and bright silver eyes.

"This one is Marius's," Harry said giving the red head his gift. He smiled at him with his shining blue eyes.

After handing down all the wrapped gifts, Harry looked at the people around in amusement. Remus and Sirius (who was cleared from his changes, thanks to Lucius who hand down Peter) smiled as Liliz, their daughter, showed them her gift excited. Severus and Lucius (who was free from Azkaban by Voldemort but decided to play tricks on his Master and betrayed him) sighed as Rellen squealed around playing with her new gifts.

Lily squealed with Marius, Ron and Hermione's son, showing her one of the Weasley's jokes.

"What has got you grinning madly Mr. Potter?" Draco whispered on his ear.

"We're finally happy," he said. "No more Voldemort."

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I got you a gift," he whispered nervously. "I hope you like it."

Harry stood the red small gift and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with emerald shaped on lighting bolts and the name Harry J. Potter printed inside.

"Draco…" Since Harry was sitting on the sofa, Draco kneed in front.

"I never done this before but, will you marry me?" Harry eyes watered, and pressed his lips against Draco's

"Yes!" Draco sighed in relief.

"I thought you'll say no," he said and Harry punched his chest lightly.

"Oh you silly!"

'**So now, it doesn't matter…'**

'_Now, I don't think things were _that_ terrible.'_

He chuckled and kissed him passionately. _'I changed.'_

'**I love him and he loves me back…'**

'**_And things are just terribly irresistible…"_**

THE END…

Notes: I really hope you like it because I squeezed my brains out for this one! It was random ideas! Hehe!


End file.
